


Unfaithful

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Jealousy, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: they're not exclusive, and they describe their encounters with other people to each other and get really turned on. jealousy, dirty talk, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sex with OCs, a homophobic slur. They're also both a bit nastier than I generally write them.

“She was beautiful.”

Chris’ eyebrows lifted a fraction of an inch.  “She?”

“Mm-hmm,” Zach hummed, the warm point of his tongue tracing over the shell of Chris’ ear.  “Tall, too.  And curvy.  I’m sorry you didn’t get to see her – she was just your type.” 

Chris groaned – it wasn’t often Zach went for women, but when he did, he always managed to find the best.  “What was she like?”

Zach stopped nibbling on Chris’ earlobe to chuckle.  “Very forward.  Almost… aggressive.  I barely had to do a thing.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“Well, not at first.  The second I made eye contact, I knew she had me marked.”

Chris tried to relax as Zach shifted in his lap, to ignore the heat of Zach’s erection pressed against his belly.  He had to get himself under control if he was going to last through this.  “What did she do?” he breathed.

“Pulled me on to the dance floor.”

“Bet she was all over you.”

“Not yet,” Zach murmured into the soft skin beneath Chris’ ear.  “Oh, she was close, but only to tease.  Kept eye contact the entire time.  The tension was fucking _delicious_.”  He punctuated the statement by lightly sinking his teeth into the side of Chris’ neck.

“Your place or hers?”

“Hers.  Gorgeous apartment in Brentwood—”

“Don’t you fucking dare describe the interior design, you fag,” Chris growled, and Zach pulled back and slapped him hard enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Behave or I will stop right now,” Zach snarled, and Chris knew from his angry glare that he was serious.  He would stand up and walk away and leave Chris alone and hard on the couch.

“Sorry,” Chris gasped.  “I’m sorry.  Just getting impatient.”  Well, at least the slap had the unintended side effect of taking the edge off.

“You’ll let me tell this how I want to tell it or you’ll get nothing.”  Zach shifted back into place, straddling Chris’ thighs and rolling his hips forward until Chris was just as revved up as he had been before.

“Yeah,” he agreed, subtly tilting his head to the side to give Zach better access to his neck.

Zach took the hint, sucking hard at Chris’ pulse point before continuing.  “As soon as we got in the door, _then_ she was all over me, hot little hands digging into my hair.”

Chris snickered – women always went right for Zach’s hair.  Truth be told, he often did the same thing.  “She take your clothes off right there?”

“No.  But I think she wanted to,” Zach mused, fingers beginning to work at the buttons of Chris’ shirt.  “She dragged me back to the bedroom by my tie.”

Chris’ hands clenched into fists at his sides – Zach never let him do that, always said Chris was going to end up choking him, or worse, ruining the tie.  “She did, huh?”

“Didn’t have much choice – she was a little scary.  She had me naked in seconds.”

The image flashed through Chris’ mind without warning and he had to fit his hands around Zach’s clothed hips to resist the urge to make him naked now.  It wasn’t how they did things.  “You do the same to her?”

“Uh-uh.  I took my time.  I unzipped her dress so slowly.”  Zach dragged the syllables out while also dragging his index finger from the base of Chris’ throat down the center of his now-bare chest, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans. “Did I mention she was gorgeous, Chris?  Perfect skin, everywhere.  Soft and luscious like ripe fruit.”

His chest heaving, Chris tipped his head back to picture it – Zach’s long fingers sliding down the zipper, reaching in and pushing unhurriedly until her dress slid down her shoulders and off her arms.  Zach wouldn’t be able to resist kissing the exposed skin – he never could – maybe trailing his lips down her arms after his hands.  “What was she wearing, under the dress?” Chris gasped.

“Black lace.  Not a thong, but the tiniest little briefs I’ve ever seen.  She filled them out beautifully.  God, Chris, she was so wet already.  I could smell her.”

“W-what did you do?” Chris stammered as Zach pushed his hands beneath the open panels of his shirt.

Zach laughed, a quiet puff of breath against the sweat-damp skin of Chris’ neck.  “I teased her.  Wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed my fingers ever so lightly against the front of those lacy panties.”

“So cruel,” Chris moaned, referring entirely to the girl and not to the way Zach’s hips rocked against the bulge trapped painfully tight in Chris’ jeans.

“I didn’t tease her for long – she wouldn’t let me.  Shoved me down on the bed before I could even slide my hand inside the lace.  No appreciation for foreplay at all.”

“That’s women for you.”

“Mmm.  Chris you’ve been listening so nicely,” Zach purred.  “I think you deserve a reward.”  He unfastened Chris’ pants and drew his cock out so smoothly that Chris barely had time to gasp for breath.

“Yesssss,” Chris hissed, trying to push his throbbing erection into Zach’s hand, but the older man pulled away.

“You haven’t been _that_ good.  Now where was I?”

“You.  Bed.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Did she suck you?”

“No, but she jerked me pretty good.  No fucking around, either – good, hard tugs.  Had me ready to shoot before she even got the condom on.”

Chris bit down hard on his lip; it was either that or beg for Zach’s hand on him, and he wouldn’t give Zach the satisfaction.  Not before he and the girl had even started fucking.

Luckily, Zach continued.  “I did get to touch her.  Her cunt was so soft, so wet.  She clenched around my fingers like she never wanted me to leave.”  He brushed his thumb so lightly over the head of Chris’ cock that Chris could almost – almost – believe it was an accident.  It wasn’t.  “When she slid down on me, she was so tight.”

“But not as tight as me,” Chris gasped, immediately mortified that he’d spoken his thought aloud.

“No,” Zach said quietly, pausing to gaze searchingly at Chris’ face.  “Not as tight as you.”

“Let me guess,” Chris said, desperate to get Zach narrating again.  “She rode you.”

“Like a fucking thoroughbred.  Jesus, Chris, you should’ve seen it.  I barely had to do a thing – she was bouncing and moaning, saying the filthiest fucking things.”

“Like what?”

A wicked smile spread across Zach’s face.  “Some things aren’t for sharing, Chris.”

Chris groaned, his hands tightening against Zach’s waist until he knew he’d leave bruises.  “Fuck you.”

“Not tonight, I don’t think,” Zach said, and Chris would’ve punched him if he hadn’t taken that exact moment to reach down and fist Chris’ cock in a tight, sure grip.  He started up a brutally slow, hard rhythm that had Chris’ hips nearly pushing Zach’s weight up off the couch.  “All I had to do was touch her clit and she came.  Screamed my name, too.  _Screamed_ it,” Zach repeated, low and dirty in Chris’ ear as though it were a suggestion.

Chris turned his head to bite at Zach’s neck.  It was pushing the boundaries, sure, but he had to touch Zach, to rattle him somehow and get him to up the pace.  “Did you come, too?”  It worked.

“I think you know me better than that.  No, I flipped us over – she was putty by then – and started thrusting into her, hard.  I wasn’t holding back.  And you know what she did?”

“N-no.”

“She begged for more,” Zach murmured, undulating to press his chest against Chris’ and lick a hot stripe across Chris’ lips.

Chris was beyond speaking now, having to trust Zach to keep going.  He did, voice barely above a whisper right in Chris’ ear as his hand sped up.  “She had those long, smooth legs wrapped around my waist as I fucked her.  It was glorious.  She begged me to make her come again, so I did.  I tilted her hips until I could find that spot – you know the one, the one that makes her whole body shake when you hit it just right – and I rubbed her clit again and she was gone.  Just pulsing around me like a heartbeat come to life.  _That’s_ when I came.”

And as Zach twisted his wrist a final time, so did Chris.

&&&

Chris was all over him before he even started, shoving Zach down to the bed and grinding against him.

“Still mad I made you come all over your favorite shirt?” Zach gasped, biting at Chris’ lips.

“What would make you think that?” Chris asked, reaching down to grope the bulge in Zach’s pants.  Zach groaned and tried to buck him off, but Chris just planted a knee on either side of Zach’s thighs and pushed up on his arms to hover over him.

“Tell me,” Zach growled, trying to sound more threatening than desperate.

It didn’t work.  Chris grinned viciously.  “Look who’s suddenly so impatient.  Don’t worry, baby, I’ll take care of you.”

“Go to hell,” snarled Zach, and Chris responded by leaning down and biting Zach’s chin.

“I’m just gonna pretend you didn’t say that,” Chris said.  “Since you probably want to get off some time in the near future.”

“Just fucking _tell_ me!”

“He was huge.  Taller than either of us and completely ripped.  I mean, muscle everywhere.  He could have tossed me around like a rag doll.”

Zach ground his molars together to keep from speaking.  He got a twisted, burning feeling in his gut whenever Chris picked up another guy.  Which was exactly why he did it.  “So you went back to his place?”

“Oh, no,” Chris chuckled.  “I wanted him in my bed.”  He was still punishing Zach for the shirt.  And maybe the slap, too.

“You slut.  Bet you sucked his cock, too.”

“Damn right I did.  Didn’t even let him get his pants all the way off.  God, the guy’s whole body was massive and he fucking squirmed for it.  Just like you do.”

Zach would have been more offended if Chris hadn’t been working his pants open, pushing them and Zach’s underwear down over his hips.  Zach stayed as still as he could, not trying to make it difficult for Chris but absolutely refusing to squirm.  “How big was his cock?” Zach asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Not as big as… you’d expect,” Chris replied, being purposefully obtuse, but then he put his mouth to better use by gnawing on Zach’s hipbone, sucking hard at the soft flesh beside his cock while completely ignoring Zach’s erection.

Trying to keep things moving, Zach jerked his hips to dislodge Chris’ mouth.  “Did you make him come that way?”

“No.  He wanted me to, but I wouldn’t.  I told him he had to fuck me first.”

As if to let that sink in, Chris paused to lean down and run his tongue back and forth across Zach’s stomach, the muscles taut and quivering with anticipation.  “Did you let him finger you?”

“No,” Chris said, the word spoken surprisingly softly against Zach’s skin.  As Chris rose up again, he stopped to suddenly lick at Zach’s nipple, then bite it just a little too hard.  Zach nearly howled at the pain, but focused on the aching throb there instead of the one between his legs.

“I gave him a show,” Chris continued, pressing his whole body down against Zach’s.  “Let him set the pace – tell me when add another finger, when to touch my prostate.  He really got off on it, too.  Stroked himself hard while he watched.”

“Then what?  You ride him?”

A deep, dirty rumble of laughter rolled through Chris’ body and Zach could feel it all the way up to Chris’ lips pressed against his ear.  “Nope.  I turned over, got on my hands and knees, and… well, you can imagine.”

Zach certainly could.  Chris could play submissive so beautifully on hands and knees, sweet little ass in the air, begging for whatever he could get.  No one could resist soft, pleading words falling from those sinful lips. It was a sham, always.  Chris was a master manipulator, and when he wanted a good, rough fuck, he got it.  Zach had fallen for it the first time, after which it was no longer necessary; Zach would fuck him rough anyway.

It was this thought that had him tipping his head back and closing his eyes, leaving him completely unprepared for Chris’ mouth descending on his swollen cock.  “Fuck!” Zach shouted at the first touch of Chris’ hot, wet tongue, laving him in long, surprisingly generous strokes.  Zach came dangerously close to losing it when Chris let just the point of his tongue trace around the head of his cock, poking teasingly at the slit until Zach’s balls started to tighten with impending climax.

Then Chris’ mouth was gone, and Zach’s cock was left bobbing wet and cold against his stomach.  He bit down hard on a curse – it was inevitable, after all.  Chris hadn’t finished the story.  “How did he fuck you?” Zach gasped.

“Hard,” Chris said, his voice disturbingly even considering the situation.  “Really strong thighs and abs.  Not a lot of skill, but I can’t say I was verbally inviting much finesse.”

“Did he— _ah_!” Zach got two words out before Chris’ hand pushed between his legs, toying briefly with his balls before dipping down to rub his perineum.

“Though you didn’t extend me the same courtesy, Zachary, I’ll tell you what he said.  He loved my ass.  Fucking worshipped it.  Said it was so sweet and tight he never wanted to leave.  Told me how perfect I was, how gorgeous and sexy and blisteringly hot.”

“Very art— uh, articulate,” Zach managed.

“Mmm.  Toward the end it turned into grunting.  I had to extrapolate on my own.”

Despite the continued assault on his senses, Zach laughed, deep and genuine, and Chris rewarded him by taking his cock full in his mouth, sucking hard and dragging his tongue as he went.  Moaning in anguish, Zach reached down to pull Chris off of him.  “Goddammit, fucking _finish_ before I do.”

Chris had won this particular round, and he knew it.  “I didn’t last long once he got his hand on me.  It was rough, callused, and he just kind of held his fist still while I fucked into it.”  As he spoke, every breath washed hot over Zach’s straining flesh.  “I came all over the bed before I knew what was happening.”

With that, Chris dropped his head and went to work for real, sucking Zach’s orgasm out of him from the tips of his toes all the way up his spine.  He spasmed hard, spilling into Chris’ greedy mouth before falling back to the bed.  He heard a soft grunt from Chris’ general direction but was too spent to look up.

“Fuck you,” Chris muttered, crawling up the bed and collapsing next to Zach.  “You ruined these pants, too.”

Zach opened his eyes.  “There is no way I—” He turned his head and saw the growing wet spot in the crotch of Chris’ jeans.  “Oh.  Don’t blame that on me, you sorry sack of shit.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Chris groaned.  “See if I ever suck you off again.”

“You totally will.”

“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
